Sword of Drossel
by Sunset's Crying
Summary: My rains of sorrow had transformed into thunders of hatred. There would be no second chances. This is the song story of Sword of Drossel by Kagamine Rin and Len
1. The Silver Sword

Hello again! This song story is Sword of Drossel by Kagamine Len and Rin.

This one is most likely gonna be a short one. But no matter! Enjoy~~~

Oh! And as a heads up, the chapters are going to alternate between Rin and Len. It won't be too hard to figure out, I hope. I have faith in all of you smart kids!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Sword of Drossel in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

I still remember the day when you turned your back on our homeland.

And I remember that as you left, you looked back. Even then, your eyes were devoid of love or regret. Instead, your gaze was cold and frigid. Not a single ounce of sadness was present.

I remember bawling for days on end. I remember hoping and wishing that it was all a mistake, a delusion. Everyday, I would race to your room, still clutching some sliver of hope. And every day, I would die a little more because your room would have everything. Everything except you.

Eventually, dust started to build. I grew older, taller. And as I was crowned queen, I finally realized: you betrayed me. You, the one who promised to forever be by my side had betrayed me. You, whom I loved with all my heart, had left me. You abandoned me. My rains of sorrow had transformed into thunders of hatred. There would be no second chances.

* * *

I was on foreign land when I found you. You had grown. You were no longer the small boy that was my brother but a man that stood regally with a kingdom that wasn't his own. How _despicable_.

On instinct, I pulled out my sword. In my hand, I held a sword that was ready to slice through free love and beauty. I was ready cast judgment on your corrupt sins…and bestow kindness on my small wings.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, I wielded the silver sword and stabbed forward.


	2. Open Arms

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Sword of Drossel in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Very often in my dreams, I see your queen-like figure. And in my dreams, I try to reach towards you. And every time, you are too far away for me to reach. I wonder: will there ever be a day when I can finally reach?

* * *

When I saw you on the day, I was amazed. You had grown into such a beauty. You were finally so close and yet, you were somehow so far. I wondered, were you angry with me, for how I left that day. Did you cry?

You must understand: I **never** wished to hurt you. But you see, it had to be done. I know I promised. I know I promised to forever stay by your side. But what you don't know is that I was a danger to you in every way way. You see Rin, they wanted to kill you.

Year after year, our kingdom has produced queen after queen. So when I, a boy had been born, the ministers wanted me to take your place as heir, no matter what it took.

Rin. I wanted you to live. I wanted you to grow and live to be old enough to rule the land that is only yours. And as your loyal brother, I vowed to do anything to ensure that. Even if it meant leaving your side.

So when I saw you that day, I was so happy. So happy. But then I looked into your eyes. And in those eyes, I saw that your field of vision had turned to black.

I had failed after all. I could see the madness burning within and your heart had been led astray. Only I could take the blame.

And so I accepted my punishment with open arms. As your sword sliced through me, I desperately wished that my final act would save you.

Anything for my darling sister and Queen.


	3. Dyed in Red

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Sword of Drossel in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

You were on the other end of my sword. And I in turn was stained with red. During your very last moments, you smiled. Why? It was then that I saw it. There on the floor, drowning in your blood was the very token of our love. A brooch that matched my own. The very same brooch that you wore. And still continued to wear, even after all of these years.

You loved me.

And I. I had become a person that would pierce even those dear to me. Letting out silent screams, I shook your body. With desperate motions, I tried to bring you back to life, to erase my horrendous deeds. And as you let out crimson breaths, I realized that what I held was not you.

I had committed an unforgivable mistake. Nothing would ever be the same.

And with the same sword that devoured your life, I dyed the world red, permanently. There are no second chances.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always loved ^^


End file.
